The Music of The Night
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: El teatro guarda secretos, y uno de ellos esconde un espectáculo mejor que el de la vida real. Draco/Astoria.
1. Prosa I

**The Music of The Night**

**Prosa I**

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences ..."_

* * *

><p>Un teatro lleno de vanguardistas vestidos, zapatos de tacón, trajes de gala, sombreros y monóculos.<p>

La orquesta termina, ella deja de cantar, el público se levanta, aplaude con fuerza, el emperador da el visto bueno, todos ovacionan.

Él también se pone de pie. La gracia gentil de la cantante, su vestido de seda, su corpiño ajustado y los rizos rubios que caen como tirabuzones sobre sus hombros le provocan una sonrisa.

Rosas, mil rosas caen sobre ella, hace una reverencia y se marcha. Algunos idos de copa lanzan silbidos, y sus mujeres los golpean con los bolsos exigiendo respeto.

Él se quita el sombrero, se guarda los guantes blancos en el pantalón y se escabulle entre la multitud con la elegancia de una serpiente. La gente comienza a dispersarse, pero él con delicadeza se infiltra entre las bambalinas. Escotes desnudos, pechos saltones y cuerpos sin vergüenza desfilan ante sus ojos sin mostrar recato. Besos fogosos, licor en cadena, piernas enroscadas y un par de olores de dudosa procedencia, le indican que está metido en plena celebración del elenco por el éxito conseguido esa noche. Un par de manos lo agarran, pero él se desquita con desdén. Incluso algunos hombres con cuerpo de acero intentan sin descaro aprovechar su rechazo hacia las damas por si existe alguna oportunidad. Pero él simplemente los mira con asco.

Hasta que la encuentra, allá, un poco más lejos, donde la luz se filtra a través de una puerta a medio cerrar. Lo está esperando.

Abre la puerta, ahí está ella. Bella, despampanante, con los rizos sueltos y ahora despeinados cayendo sobre su espalda desnuda. Apenas la cubre el corsé y sus piernas se visten con medias de seda hasta el muslo. Sentada frente al espejo lo observa con una sonrisa. Él cierra la puerta y echa la llave.

—Te estaba esperando— susurra ella con la voz cargada de deseo. A él se le caen sus defensas y suspira antes de correr y atrapar su boca.

* * *

><p>Estaba escuchando el soundtrack del Fantasma de la Ópera, y hay una canción que se llama "The Music of the Night". Me gusta esa historia y el mundo aristócrata en el que se desarrolla, con ese Paris a finales del sigo 19 e inicios del 20. Y la versión musical de la última adaptación donde actúa Gerard Butler es espectacular.<p>

Claro que este mini fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia del Fantasma, pero apenas la escuché me imaginé el contexto dentro de un teatro con Draco y Astoria de protagonistas. No se me da mucho escribir de ellos, pero en estas circunstancias no veo dos personajes más indicados que ellos dos para representarla.

Ojalá les guste a sus fanáticos. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.


	2. Prosa II

**Prosa II**

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
>Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light.<br>And listen to the music of the night…_"

* * *

><p>La tumba contra la pared mientras sus manos recorren con furia las piernas desnudas. Las medias interrumpen el contacto de piel con piel, pero eso sólo lo provoca más.<p>

Olvida su recato, su reputación, olvida quién es cuando está con ella. No le importa estar comprometido, no le interesa lo más mínimo aquella mujer pomposa que alega de su buen nombre y de su orgullo por tenerlo como futuro marido. ¡Al cuerno ella y toda la familia Parkinson!

A él le gusta otra. Le gusta ese ángel que se retuerce entre sus brazos y gime sin pudor, y eso a él lo vuelve loco, porque esos gritos son para y por él.  
>Se despoja de su chaqueta traída de Paris y de su camisa de sastre, y se sorprende a sí mismo al encontrarse medio desnudo mientras aún la besa con desesperación.<br>Sus manos recorren el corsé y aferra con fuerza los pechos que se salen de la tela. Ella curva el cuello, y él, vuelto loco, baja sus labios por la piel. Se desespera. Hace días que no la veía, un martirio doloroso, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba, y tenerla ahí sin poseerla aún, era agónico.

—Gime para mí—le suplica, y ella le concede su deseo. Enrrosca las piernas a su cintura, y él apoya las manos en la pared.

Quita con fuerza el corsé y agarra un pezón con su boca al mismo tiempo que entra en ella.

Los gritos son devastadores y excitantes. Pero no les importa. La embiste contra la pared, y ella se aferra como un animal a su cuerpo. Gritan y se ahogan.

Pero no les importa, y no les importará. Después de todo, fuera del camerino, la degradación, el sexo y el alcohol, va a cubrir el desenfreno de pasión que existe en su pequeña guarida.


	3. Prosa III

**Prosa III**

"_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
>And you'll live as you've never lived before…"<em>

* * *

><p>Gime sobre su boca y le exige que lo mire a los ojos. La agarra por las nalgas para impedir que se haga daño con la pared, pero eso no impide que él la siga embistiendo como si no existiera mañana.<p>

Ella se aferra con las uñas a su espalda, y sin quitar los ojos claros de los de él, lo ayuda con las embestidas ofreciéndole movimientos circulares que lo vuelven loco.

Clava la boca en el cuello de ella embriagándose con el aroma entre perfume francés y sudor. Él sólo desea que ese día no acabe jamás, pero sabe que debe regresar y pretender que todo sigue estando en orden mientras ella se mantiene lejos, escondida detrás de un escenario, practicando acordes que sólo le sirven para comunicar cuánto lo necesita cada vez que se presenta.

Por suerte, siempre ha funcionado, y él sabe cuándo ella lo necesita: justo ahora, en medio de embestidas y sacudidas frenéticas.  
>Caen al suelo lentamente y siguen la danza sobre el parqué, con ella sentada sobre él moviendo sus caderas por última vez hasta gritar como si de animales se tratara.<p>

Se quedan así, y aunque él está agotado continúa saboreando con lentitud el cuello y los pechos. A ella la piel se le pone de gallina y le agarra la cara con ambas manos para besarlo con pasión. El gime y no la suelta, la enrosca entre sus brazos aún sin haber salido de dentro de ella. Sabe que ya no puede alargar más el tiempo, que es ahora o nunca.

—Me caso mañana—le susurra con agonía.

Su corazón se congela cuando ella se separa lentamente, sabían que ese día llegaría, pero no tolera ver sus ojos de cielo congelarse por la desilusión.

—Y yo me voy a Paris—le anuncia.

Y repentinamente su cuerpo se pone frío, hasta el punto de olvidar el calor de la pasión vivida hace pocos instantes.


	4. Prosa IV

**Prosa IV**

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
>Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind<br>In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
>The darkness of the music of the night…"<em>

* * *

><p>La observa arreglarse mientras se coloca aquel vestido negro de cuello alto con encaje que se ciñe a su cintura. Sabe que le queda perfecto porque se lo regaló cuando cumplieron su primer año juntos. Escogió con cuidado la tela, y se preocupó porque el corsé se ajustara a su silueta como un guante. A Pansy sólo le regala collares y diamantes, insulsos y fríos como ella misma. Pero a su amada, ¡oh!, a su amada la puede sorprender con cien rosas rojas en su camerino, con vestidos finos, perfumes árabes y con joyas que sólo puede superar con su belleza. Y aún así, nada parece ser suficiente para adorarla.<p>

Y ahora, verla con aquel hermoso vestido que especialmente había elegido para ella, le oprime el corazón. Se está arreglando para su dueño, para el hombre que la ha comprado con el ansiado viaje a Paris que él no pudo darle por ser demasiado egoísta. Pensó mucho en sí mismo cuando postergó el sueño de su amada sólo por querer conservar la posición social que le otorgaba su prometida insulsa. Y ahora no puede exigirle que se quede, ni siquiera tiene derecho a suplicarle, porque él está a punto de hacer algo peor que lo atará de por vida a una mujer que para lo único que sirve es para que la gente hable bien de él.

Ella se gira, sus rizos rubios están atados bajo un elegante sombrerito con plumas. Se ve angelical, demasiado hermosa y a la vez siniestra. Su tez blanca bajo la tela negra y sus ojos fríos como el hielo le entregan la digna imagen de una mujer maligna, capaz de engañar de la manera más cruel al hombre más blando con sus encantos.

Se le acerca y le acaricia el rostro con suavidad. Ninguno dice nada, saben que es el fin, que el cuento de hadas terminó. Sus ojos claros le exclaman en todos los idiomas posibles cuánto lo ama, pero que no puede quedarse, y él sabe que los suyos dicen lo mismo.

Le besa la mejilla y su corazón se enfría al sentirse evadido, rechazado. La ve inclinarse sobre una mesita para recoger un bolso pequeño, y sin mirar atrás sale del camerino, dejándolo con la amaga sensación de que esa fue su última función.

* * *

><p>Sólo para hacer una aclaración. Esta historia cuenta con diez viñetas más un epílogo que ya están escritas.<br>Pero iré publicando de a poco para ver si tiene aceptación.  
>Gracias por leer.<br>Anya.-


	5. Prosa V

**Prosa V**

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_…"

* * *

><p>Dicen las malas lenguas que olvidar es fácil. Pero aún teniéndola frente a él con ese recargado vestido blanco, siente las risas del destino a su espalda burlándose brutalmente de él.<p>

Ella le regala su mejor sonrisa, y él sabe que está siendo cruel y egoísta al mostrarse huraño, déspota, incluso asqueado. Pero no puede con el dolor y la impotencia de no ser el dueño de su propio destino. Ya no aguanta los rumores y las voces que comentan la bella pareja que hacen con la que ahora es su esposa. Mira a todos con odio, y siente que las risas invisibles no cesan, como si alguien lo apuntara con el dedo y se riera en su cara. Ella, por su puesto, se comporta como toda una dama, pero nota en sus ojos la decepción por no ser correspondida. Sabe que algo siente por él, pero lo asume como un sintóma físico. No es idiota, es de conocimiento público que su nombre vive en las bocas de todas las jovencitas de sociedad, y que aparece en constantes sueños en los que no quiere pensar.

Se siente fatal, y lo peor es que no quiere demostrar en público su culpabilidad. No quiere hacerle ver a la gente que siente pena por su esposa y por aquel matrimonio arreglado por el cuál ella esperó tantos años. Mira con odio a sus padres, quienes al fin consiguieron el maldito negocio; mira con odio a los invitados, ninguno tiene nada que ver con él, pero ahí están, murmurando, riendo, planificando, husmeando. No conoce a nadie más que a su familia. Se siente un extraño en su propia boda, y lo único que pareciera alegrar un poco el ambiente es la mujer a su lado que le sonríe con timidez. Ella espera un cuento de hadas, pero él le quiere entregar el infierno. Todo, porque si ella se hubiera negado cuando le ofrecieron ser su esposa, no estaría allí en medio de un desfile de extraños, no. Estaría lejos, en Paris, haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer con su verdadera amada.

Pero no es su culpa, intenta autoconvencerse. Y aún así, no puede sonreírle, no puede ni siquiera corresponderle con amabilidad. Su condena recién comienza, sabe que ya tocó el averno.


	6. Prosa VI

**Prosa VI**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
>Only then can you belong to me…"<em>

* * *

><p>No deja de pensar en lo vacía que es su mujer. La mira con desdén, con odio, y un poco de repulsión. No niega que es hermosa, fina y elegante, y tampoco se queja de aquella cintura que inspira a poetas.<br>Aferra su copa de vino mientras la observa de lejos sentado en aquella butaca roja cerca de la ventana. No se da cuenta de que lo hace por si_ ella _se aparece en la avenida principal bordeando a los coches para llegar al teatro. Levanta la copa como si quisiera brindar con un extraño, pero ahí nadie le hace caso más que su mujer, quien coqueta, le brinda su mejor sonrisa alzando la suya. Inclina la cabeza y la mira, es mucho más joven, y esa melena triangular la hacer ver casi apetecible, pero sigue sin ser _ella,_ su fantasma encantado.

Frunce el ceño y trata de observarle el cuerpo, su cerebro le obliga a hacer lo que sea para quitarse a su amada de la cabeza. Intenta que le guste lo que ve, y algo se excita cuando le mira las piernas cubiertas bajo esas modernas medias con dibujos en el encaje. Debe admitir que Pansy Parkinson tiene su estilo después de haber vivido en Italia tanto tiempo. Porque de toda la fiesta es la única joven escandalosa que puede usar esos vestidos cortos y alborotados y ser lo más chic de la noche.

Pero su corazón insiste en recordarle que no hay nada más sensual y hermoso que una diva rubia cubierta con un delicado vestido negro.

Aprieta la copa un poco más fuerte y frunce el ceño. No se da cuenta cuando el vino estalla en su cara y un par de murmullos alrededor se esparcen como avispas asesinas.

—¿Estás bien? —Aturdido, sin comprender qué ha sucedido, ve frente a él dos ojos marrones que preocupados intentan encontrar algún corte en su cara. Ella le sonríe con dulzura.—Todo en orden—le susurra con una sonrisa, y luego le seca el vino de la camisa con un pañuelo.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de la manera más cruel, que la insulsa y fría nunca ha sido ella, que siempre ha sido él, y que por mucho que le pese, esos ojos marrones le han vuelto a calentar el alma después de dos largos meses.

* * *

><p>Cuando escribí esta viñeta en particular, me imaginé a Pansy como Amanda Seyfried en "El precio del mañana". Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Prosa VII

**Prosa VII**

"_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in…"_

* * *

><p>No le gusta que le sonría de esa forma. ¡No lo tolera! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable? ¿Por qué le hace caso en todo? ¿Por qué no lo molesta, por qué no se comporta como una muchachita caprichosa? ¿Por qué no lo saca de quicio para tener una excusa con la cual deshacerse de ella?<p>

No la ha visto en todo el día porque le pidió expresamente que no entrara en su despacho, y ella como buena esposa, nunca se apareció. Se enoja consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que necesita que la estúpida lo interrumpa sólo una vez para gritarle que se largue, pero ella ni siquiera insiste.

Se recuesta en el sillón rascándose los ojos. No lo soporta, esa vida no es para él. Necesita gritarle a alguien, desquitarse.

Atrás, el ventanal que ilumina su desolada estancia se recarga con nieve, y le duele recordar un invierno nevado, hace un par de años, donde vivió la dicha de hacer el amor sobre una cama de hielo con su verdadera mujer. De ésa, de la que no ha sabido nada en meses.

Se levanta y recoge su abrigo con violencia de un perchero. Corre por un largo pasillo y baja las escaleras sin percatarce que en la sala principal su esposa lee un libro cerca de la chimenea. Ambos intercambian miradas, y se siente la peor mierda del mundo al ver los ojos de ella cargados de dolor. Deja el libro sobre una mesita y junta las manos sobre el regazo.

—No tengo comparación, ¿cierto?

Él cierra los ojos. Por supuesto que no la tiene. La ve levantarse del sofá para caminar hacia él con lentitud. Un fino vestido de ceda de escote recto deja lucir una bella figura, pero no tiene ojos para ella, no tiene corazón ni cuerpo que la desee.

—No mereces esta vida—se engaña a sí mismo, le dice palabras que la consuelan a ella cuando en realidad lo dice por él, pero no tiene otro modo de hacerlo.

—Yo elegí esta vida—Le dice con determinación en la mirada, determinación que la separa de la niña que era a la mujer que creó después de la primera y fría noche juntos.

—Y yo te libero de ella—dice levantando la voz. Ella se lleva ambas manos a la boca, pero no llora. Sabe que va a soltar las lágrimas cuando se haya ido.

—¿Qué he hecho mal? —pregunta por fin cuando él decide girarse para salir de ahí, suspira.

—Sólo una cosa—murmura— aceptar la oferta de ser mí esposa, sólo eso.

Y sin más sale de ahí, perdiéndose en la nieve como un frío punto negro en el horizonte.


	8. Prosa VIII

**Prosa VIII**

"_You alone can make my song take flight…"_

* * *

><p>Corre, corre. Arranca.<p>

No quiere mirar atrás, sabe que si lo hace se va a arrepentir por el resto de su vida. La locura lo tiene poseso, pero ningún error es peor que el haberla dejado ir.

Ahora corre, corre para enmendar, para volver con ella, para despojarla de los brazos del otro.

Se siente eufórico, ha cometido locuras antes, pero abandonar a su esposa por ir a buscar a su amante, a su verdadera mujer, no puede contarse como tal. Porque es lo más cuerdo que ha hecho en su puta y miserable vida.

Apenas logra agarrar el último ferry con destino a Paris, y poco le faltó para que lo expulsaran de la nave al exigirle al capitán ir más rápido.

La tierra es el único lugar seguro en el planeta, y estar en ella significa que ha llegado a su destino. No cuenta las horas ni los días, y tampoco le importa tomar diferentes coches con tal de llegar luego a la capital.

Sus ojos se dilatan, su corazón se desboca, y su cuerpo tiembla. Ella está en todos lados, su rostro tiñe la ciudad con sus angelicales rizos y aquella sonrisa encantadora que tanto lo vuelve loco. Pero no le sonríe a él, le sonríe a ellos, a los demás, a quienes van a escucharla hipnotizar con su voz cada noche.

Apenas logra conseguir una entrada, con suerte se ve propiamente decente para entrar en un teatro como aquel, pero ya nada importa. Se coloca en la última fila y se mantiene de pie, necesita verla, convencerse de que es real. Hasta que hace aparición y su voz rompe todos los esquemas. Su voz tiembla, palpita, exclama con horrores que lo necesita y que lo tiene lejos. Él sabe, la conoce, y aunque suena egoísta, le alegra saber que aún sufre por él y que lo expresa a través de su canto.

La música termina, el público se pone de pie, una ovación, dos, tres. Y él, antes de que puedan darse cuenta, se escabulle tras bambalinas.

El olor a licor es un recuerdo viejo, así como las insinuaciones de las bailarinas y los actores. No le importan, sólo la quiere a ella. Y es cuando corre al divisar la última puerta, al fondo, casi en la oscuridad.

Entonces los rizos brillantes cayendo por su espalda le recuerdan que la gloria existe.

—Sabía que vendrías…—susurra ella frente al espejo suspirando. Y él, echa la llave.


	9. Prosa IX

**Prosa IX**

_"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation_  
><em>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write<em>  
><em>The power of the music of the night…"<em>

* * *

><p>Se quedan mirando fijamente.<p>

Parece un sueño y teme que lo despierten. Se parece tan macabramente a todas sus alucinaciones que realmente le aterra que no sea verdad.

Ella se gira con lentitud y con aquella dolorosa sonrisa torcida. Apenas se da cuenta en qué momento sus piernas reaccionan y se lanzan en los brazos del otro. Los besos aparecen instantáneamente. Se devoran con devoción. Su lengua acaricia la de ella como si se tratara de aire para vivir.

Ella gime y se aprieta a su cuerpo con necesidad. No son necesarias las palabras, sólo se necesitan, es el capricho de consumar el instinto animal y aquella pasión desbordante después de haberse separado.

No le pregunta, simplemente la despoja de aquel vestido arrancándole todos los botones sin darle importancia. Ella gime y hace lo mismo con su camisa. Lo llena de besos en su pecho y él gime, la necesita en su boca.

La atrae por la nuca y la vuelve a besar mientras con manos diestras le quita las medias hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. La aleja y la mira, sus ojos están brillantes y deseosos.

—Eres mía…—masculla con deseo mientras sus manos recorren cada curva de su cuerpo—… mía—susurra mientras agarra uno de sus pezones con sus labios.

Ella se arquea, gime y se deja querer. Y él aún cree que es un sueño cruel del cuál despertará viéndose desdichado al lado de su esposa comprada. Pero no. La pasión desbordante sigue. Sus manos bajan mientras su boca se entretiene con sus pechos, la acaricia con ímpetu entre las piernas, y ella se acomoda sobre sus dedos sin dejar de gemir.

—Mía—repite jadeando al sentirla húmeda, ella por respuesta explota con gritos mordiéndole el hombro, friccionándose contra él, volviéndolo loco.

No lo aguanta más, la quiere con él, ahora, siempre, siempre así. Le quita la mano con fuerza antes de que acabe y la arroja sobre un colchón de disfraces tirado en el suelo. Se quita el pantalón con violencia y arremete sobre ella sin hablar. Ella gime, él grita, y sus manos se agarran con furia a la ropa esparcida a su alrededor hasta hacer tira una blusa de seda.

Ella fricciona enrollando sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, y él embiste con más fuerza mientras en su cabeza simplemente existe una plegaria:

"_Qué no sea un sueño, qué no sea un sueño"_

* * *

><p><em>Viene un capítulo más y el epílogo.<em>

_Gracias por leer._

_Anya.-  
><em>


	10. Prosa X

**Prosa X**

"_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
>The darkness of the music of the night"<em>

* * *

><p>Se tumba sobre su cuerpo sin salir de su interior y la contempla.<br>Sudan como condenados, pero ella llora. Él sólo la mira. "_Qué__ no __sea __una __pesadilla_"

—No debiste haber venido—susurra desviando el rostro hacia la pared. Él siente que su corazón quiere estallar.

—Dijiste que me esperabas.

—Siempre te he esperado.

—¿Entonces?

Ella lo mira, se inclina hacia delante, le da un tierno beso antes de deshacerse de su abrazo y de quitarlo de su cuerpo. Lo empuja, se sienta sobre la ropa y se abraza las piernas. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas como si fuera una condenada a muerte; silenciosa y abrumadora.

—El show debe acabar—solloza, y él la mira fijamente antes de agarrarla por los hombros.

—El único show es el que he vivido toda mi vida frente al mundo, esto es la vida real, mi vida real.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Pero no la mía…—y suspira con agonía antes de mostrarle su mano izquierda cargada con un enorme diamante. Él se aleja a gatas, retrocediendo como un ratón asustado, ahora sólo desea que sea una pesadilla.  
>Agarra su ropa esparcida por el suelo y se viste con lentitud, se gira, no la mira, y no la escucha sollozar. Prefiere hacer oídos sordos a ver su cara cargada de culpabilidad.<p>

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?—gruñe muy bajo aguantando el dolor de sus puños cerrados.

—¡Tú me hiciste lo mismo!—le reprocha ella con lágrimas ardientes, él cierra los ojos sin girarse.

—Pero yo no tenía opción.

—Eres un hipócrita.

Finalmente se gira, sus ojos se encuentran y su corazón se aprieta al verla desnuda. Es una larga caída donde descubre cruelmente la realidad: que él no es el único que la posee.

—Y tú… una puta—dice con desdén antes de colocarse la chaqueta y de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Ya no queda nadie en la fiesta, ningún alma, y sin embargo siente que ha dejado la suya atrás, que ha perdido la vida, que ya no es nada.

Se aferra al frío, al dolor y a la desesperanza, la vida ha terminado y ya no tiene sentido seguir luchando por algo que cree perdido. Sólo queda la única opción posible, volver y continuar el show que le prometió a todo el mundo.


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"_You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night…"<em>

* * *

><p>Su vida transcurre lenta, pesada, y no haya la hora en que todo se termine.<p>

Mira alrededor. Todos están vestidos con sus mejores trajes y joyas. Adelante, en el escenario, una hermosa mujer que es auspiciada por lo más famosos joyeros viene a deleitarlos con su voz. Ella clama, encanta y enamora.

El público aplaude, ovaciona, se pone de pie. A un lado, su hermosa esposa le sostiene una sonrisa apretada que claramente exclama un sinfín de obscenidades que le gustaría lanzarle.

Ella sabe la verdad, siempre lo ha hecho, pero a él no le importan sus celos. Toda la vida ha amado a otra, su esposa es sólo el premio de consuelo otorgado por las ganancias de una empresa financiera. Pero el show debe continuar, como lo ha hecho los últimos cinco años. La toma por el mentón y la besa en público, sabe que para ella es un gesto más dominante que romántico, pero la mantiene bajo control. La sonrisa drásticamente cambia a una de total bochorno y amor, y él vuelve a sentirse la peor mierda del universo.

Pero al menos la mantendrá alejada de sus planes.

Cuando ve la oportunidad, finalmente se aleja, se escabulle, recorre el viejo camino hasta que encuentra la puerta entreabierta. Entra y la ve sentada frente al espejo, ella le sonríe por el reflejo.

—Qué osadía la tuya aparecerte por aquí delante de tu mujer—se burla.

—Estoy delante de mi mujer—susurra sin sentirse intimidado. Las mejillas de ella se tiñen de rosa y él siente que su corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo se calientan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Ya no me esperas? —susurra echando la llave, ella cierra los ojos y suspira aún sin haber sido tocada.

—No después de lo último que me dijiste—Dice ella con suavidad.

Él la mira, se ve tan hermosa como siempre, más adulta y más mujer. Su mujer, la que él creó a punta de besos, caricias y gemidos.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? —habla despacio a medida que él se acerca peligrosamente a su cuello, ella lo inclina con suavidad.

—No te conviene hacer esto—le murmura, aunque suena más a una advertencia. Un ruido llama su atención, y se mira en el espejo donde ella le sostiene la mirada.

A un lado de su propio reflejo un niño pequeño mira la escena sin comprender realmente lo que sucede. La sangre se le va al piso, su cara se torna más blanca que la tiza, se gira con lentitud y lo mira.

Y no, no está loco. Pero irracionalmente sabe que ese niño es suyo.

Se vuelve hacia ella sintiendo el cuerpo duro como roca, cada músculo le duele, ella suspira y le sonríe con picardía.

—¿El show debe continuar, no? —le propone coqueta alzando una ceja.

Y él sonríe de costado. Mira al niño, después a la madre, y por último su propio reflejo. No será fácil, pero al menos será un show mucho más entretenido que el de su propia vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Una historia corta que me salió en dos días. Si tardé en actualizar es porque quería darles tiempo de leer. Así que agradezco a todos quienes me agregaron en sus favoritos.<p>

Tenía ganas de escribir de Draco y Astoria. Y la verdad es que quería conseguir una historia "manipulable". No sé cuál de los dos es peor en este caso.

Todos los pasajes al inicio de cada capítulo son de la letra "The Music of the Night" de "El Fantasma de la Opera" por Andrew Lloyd Webber.

¡Gracias a todos quienes me leyeron!

Anya.


End file.
